


Totem bearers quest

by Anne_Hathagay



Series: The totem bearers quest [1]
Category: Glee, Original Work, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/F, Superpowers, The Zeffo - Freeform, Totems
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:48:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23876443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anne_Hathagay/pseuds/Anne_Hathagay
Relationships: Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Series: The totem bearers quest [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720753
Kudos: 1





	1. Formal introductions and The tomb of Eliram

Chapter 1  
Suddenly I was running my feet pounded my feet pounding against the rusted iron of the large factory out in backwater swamp i’d woken up turned around and suddenly the hag the pig the pig slowly stalk down the hall producing sparks with its gauntlet blade while the hag wild and frenzied bagan to race down the hall with an insane grin the shear joy of the hunt making his lose her mind even more spread across its dried salt crusted skin as kept running just ahead of hags broad cleaver made from scrap as raced down another corridor a heard a large bell like sound and suddenly soothing appeared in front of me doubled back and rounded the corner and threw myself towards a series of chains as I used the rials they were on to swing between the chains as I reached the 3rd chian it snapped and landed on the concrete ground in a thud when I woke up I was stuck in a room with nothing but a busted old TV I began to think how I got here after I had left work and began returning home in the storm and the road was blocked I tried to find a way around on foot till in the bushes having heard the cry of a girl suddenly the pig jumped me from behind

As i paced the room suddenly a shutter on all 4 sides raised to reveal 3 people all of whom i knew there was myself stood in a glass cube there was a blonde girl in front of me i turned around and a door with hydraulic locks was there to my left was a brown haired guy with a mullet and to my right was Fynn suddenly a voice filled the room a voice that none of us knew we all look at eachother with perplexed look on our faces as the voice explained the rules it was pretty simple there was a challenge for each of inside this room and if we figured out how to stop it we would be able to make out with the reward of a key for the door behind us failure would result in death

Pulling my pocket knife I cut through the plastic screen in front of me when my knife stopped part way down I ripped it open the rest of the way and I saw a tripwire. I looked and saw 4 shotguns attached slipping under the tripwire I pulled a key off the chain before a bang and then felt blood spray the back of my head “no” I cried out as Fynn’s body slumped forwards now devoid of a head as I opened both doors a voice was heard over the speakers

“As one door opens so must another” he said as alarm blares and two more previously unseen doors open and the swoosh of a blade as I dropped to the floor and heard it sail wildly over my head as I kick the unseen assailant I kicked back and and using the force of the kick to slide out of door

“Hi I’m Josh”

“Brittany”

“Steve” he says offering his hand 

“That’s a firm grip you got there” I say

“What’s the last thing you remember?”

“Well I was driving home from the night shift and I hit a pothole and I got a flat tire and I heard a child crying in the bushes and then blank. What about you guys?”

“I was driving home from a date with my wife. We needed a night out from the baby and then the same we got a flat and then poof I remember waking up in that glass coffin.”

“I was with my friends in Vietnam February 11, 1968 …”

“Wait hang on did you say 1968?”

“Yeah, can I finish?”

“Go on.” I say

“So I was in the jungle and my friends and I were walking and then nothing.”

“Hey guys there something over here” Brittany says

“Nice going Brittany” I said “just follow my lead. Cowabung” I yell jump by onto the slide and sliding down when I saw that the slide ended at dead drop “shiiiiiiiit” I yelled seeing a rope “jump and grab the ropes” judging the edge of ramp I pushed my feet of the lip and grabbed the cable using the momentum to swing across the gap o saw the other two grab onto the cable either side of me then I heard a twang and looked up “shit the cable gonna snap” with one gonna twang they did and we fell down the found came rushing up to meet us but when we were a few feet off the ground we stopped and once we had come to a complete stop we fell to ground we looked down at one end was dead end and the other a light breeze then the other wall slide away revealing the pig stood at the end of a metal corridor “right then my friends once more unto the breach.” I say running down stone corridor the sound of shoes pounded on the ground as we ran then we came to metal wall and then it moved and slammed back again I counted down from 5 and the process repeated itself “it’s slide big wall with a series of blades on the end on a five second timer” I says as I jump through and the other two follow me. Then I felt a light breeze flowing through a gap in the wall “hey guys I think I can squeeze through this gap” I say as I pulled myself out the otherside 

“What's in there?” Brittany asks

“It's some kind of tomb. Come through before he catches up.” I say first pulling Steve and then Brittany through “this is weird.” I says my words bouncing off the walls

“This must have been here for thousands of years.” Brittany says

“Well it's a tomb so there must be a way out of here.” I said looking down a passageway before seeing nothing but blackness. “Well this just became a lot more difficult.” 

“Hey guys there's something written over here.” Steve says calling us over on the wall where series of hieroglyphics type lettering

“The words of an ancient and mighty civilisation. Here lies Eliram lord of the winds.”

“How'd you know what that says?” They both ask

“Oh did I not mention I studied ancient language at university you pick up words and phrases from the various digs you visit we found another one for Vishanti Lord of fire in the Atacama desert and one for miktrull Lord of death at the base of mount Olympus now my research suggest that every God and Goddess is actually just different pictures of the same person.”

“What does the rest of the words say?” Steve ask

“They say. To leave the tomb alive we have to find the totem of wind.” Suddenly the ground began to shake and the roof began to crack. “Cave in.” I yell pushing the other two out of the way.

“Josh.” They yell

“I’m okay, looks like the roof caved in. I'm gonna try and find the sarcophagus and find where we are and the totem and then maybe we can get out of here. Sit tight.” I say

“Not many places to go.” Steve says as I start to sprint down the corridor.

I came to a drop “welp that throws a spanner in the works” then I saw a wall that had cracks in it “I guess I could run along that.” Taking a run up and clapping my hands together. “This is crazy, this is crazy, this is crazy.” I said as I took my run up and then much to my surprise I was actually running along the wall the. I felt my feet start to slip with the last of the momentum I pushed myself off the wall and landed on solid ground. I looked down and saw a glass sarcophagus. I saw a golden necklace around the strange looking person. The glass looked too thick to punch through. “I need to find a way to get through the glass.” Then I saw a large stone hanging from the ceiling climbing up the wall with my knife clamped between my teeth I then began to climb up the ceiling pushing my legs through the bar in the ceiling and began cutting through rope holding the stone but my knife get stuck in rope making the knife move slowly but surely through the rope then the rope was unable to take the strain and it snapped smashing the glass. “Perfect.” I say dropping down to the ground and then I shifted through the glass and pull the totem off the corpse and the fell to my knees as a lights fill my eyes 

“We are the Zeffo. We wielded the totem. I am Eliram, lord of winds. My brothers and sisters are the users of the other totems but one was seduced by the darkness. Now it is time for you to select your suit.” As Eliram says a white light appeared in front of me as I walked through it I saw some kind of skin tight flexible metal suit. Picking up the hem of the fabric and running it through my fingers “the material is metallic but it’s light and flexible. What is it?”

“It’s a metal from our culture called vibranium that was reserved for the greatest warriors. Now select your helmet.” I saw the helmet morph into an eagle and then with a little concentration it morphs into a panther helmet. “An interesting choice.”

“My favourite hero as a kid was the black panther.”

“Now I release you from this dimension and a thousand generations of the Zeffo live in you now my spirit lives in the totem when you need help I’ll be here.” Then I was back standing over the sarcophagus with the totem in my hand. I placed it over my head and placed it around my neck then the power began to flow through me.

“That feels weird” then I looked down and the suit from my vision quest was on my body. The helmet was on my head. I focused and the helmet retracted concentrating and the helmet was back again. “Right friends save.”

Leaping into action I ran back down the corridor and ran back across the corridor and focused using the wind from the tunnel behind them to lift the rocks and then I pulled two pale looking bodies out of the space where they had been trapped “how do I use this thing.” I think

“Just become the wind.” I hear a voice in the back of my mind. Concentrating on being the wind I blew a gust of wind into both their lungs they both sat up and coughed “welcome back to the land of the living.” I says chuckling

“You found it then?” Steve says sitting up slowly rubbing his mullet

“Yep.” I answer

“What's with the suit?” Brittany asks

“A gift from the first totem bearers. The Zeffo this is one of their tombs.” I say gesturing to the statue opposite us. Eliram told me that we have to find the totems.”

“And?” Steve and Brittany look at me

“That's all he told me he also told me that one was seduced by the darkness.” I say 

“Alright well what's the use in sitting in the dark? Let's go.” Steve says standing up

“Hold on. Which way?” I ask Eliram

“What you doing?” Brittany ask

“Oh Eliram and I were just having a lovely psychic chat. He just told me the way out.” I say “this way come on avanti.” I say running down the corridor and flipping off a stone on the ground then I came to what looked like a lift seeing rusted metal I pushed the wind against it and it bent allowing me to get through. “What took you so long?” I ask as I push the ball to make the lift go up. “I've been here ages and got a map to the other tombs. Trouble is I can't read a map. I know the worst explorer in history shoot me.” Then a shot rang out in the dark “get behind me.” I say pushing the other two behind me. “I really hope this suit is bulletproof.”

“It is. Why?”

“Well there's a man in a mask like the Winter Soldier with an assault rifle shooting at us right now.”

“That's a good reason. There should be a watch around there. Look for it.”

“Found it. What now?”

“Put it on.”

I put the watch on. “And then?”

“Push the button.”

“For the record this plan sucks.” I thought pushing the button as I did this a shield sprang out just as another shot rang out throwing the shield up a grenade threw me through the opposite wall landing on my back I flip up throwing the shield I run at the masked man he knocks the shield aside by this time I'm on him I land a two footed kick on his chest bounce off I land on my feet this time he charges me sigh no where to run and out of time he smashes into me with his metal arm I was thrown against the cavern wall and it winded me landing on my feet hurt but alive I popped the claws grabbed the barrel of his gun as it fired the bullet was stopped by my suit I slashed across his chest and flipped over him pulling the gun with me and landing by my shield. Sending a gust of wind to stagger him I picked up the shield and putting the wind under my feet I blasted back into the lift.

“Who was that guy.” Brittany asks

“There's a rumour in the intelligence community of an elite special forces operator without a cause or an ideology he takes jobs for money and status last year he blew up the American embassy in London.” I say

“How do you know that?” Brittany asks

“Well I haven't been completely honest with you guys I'm ex special forces and now I work for the CIA. Once I was escorting a Russian nuclear scientist out of Latvia on a dirt road in the middle of nowhere my tires went. Now I pulled us both out but then he was there with a high power sniper rifle.” I put the suit back into the totem and pulled up the shirt I was wearing. “He shot him straight through me.” I say putting my shirt back down and the suit back on.

“So when you got in the way of the grenade…” Steve says

“It was personal. This bastard killed my best friend he was at the embassy last year.” I say


	2. Vishanti Lord of Fire

Chapter 2 Vishanti Lord of Fire

When the lift finally stopped slimey water dripped from the roof “I'm guessing we've surfaced in a swamp. Get ready for a swim.” I say busting out the glass as the green murky water flooded in we swim to the surface and crawl on to dry land coughing I looked around the air was thick with the stench of salt and dried blood on metal this caused me gag then I saw Brittany head break the surface diving back into the swamp in a flawless dive I dragged the girl out of the water then Steve appeared next to me pushing her out of the water she wasn't looking so good then a bloodcurdling screech was heard across the swamp I ran in the direction of the sound stumbling and tripping over roots coming to the sound a brunette laying on her back struggling to crawl away from a large overweight asthmatic man wearing clown make he stabbed down again throwing the shield knocking the butterfly knife out of his hand and in to the depths of slaughter swamp jumping off a tree I kicked off and landed two footed on the larges ,and chest staggering him he fell over a tree root landing on my feet I offered my hand to the brunette on the ground “come with me if you wanna live.”

“Who are you?” She asks

“No time for that right now. My friends are just up ahead.” Opening up my fist the shield flew back to my hand. “Cool.” I say grabbing the girl's hand. I see Steve walking along with Brittany over his shoulders “run!” I yell we take off at sprint heading for the sheet metal gate at the end of the swamp. “Go I'll catch you up. If you get there and I'm not running towards you leave without me.”

“But?” Steve ask

“Just go. I'm gonna buy you some time.” I says dropping into a battle stance seeing the large man running at me he stops 

“Easy pickings.” He laughs to himself

“I wouldn't bet on it sunshine.” I jump but go sailing over his head I catch him with a back kick and land on the floor I run again he's still stunned from the last attack jump over his head I use his chest a ps launch pad propelling me towards the gate I'm 10 meters 5 metres from the gate was a large hand grabs me from behind lifting me into the air. He yanks the totem from around my neck. “The boss is looking for these.” He chuckles and then coughs will he's distracted with his coughing fit I reach into my pocket and I pull out my pocket knife and stab upwards in an attempt to hit something I hit his neck he drops me to the ground in a desperate attempt I stick my chance out hoping to call it to me and when I open my eyes it's in my hands I push a strong a gust knock the guy off his feet into the swamp I sprint the final couple of metres into the door. “Well that sucked.” I says

“Who the hell are you people?” The brunette asks

“Right yes sorry. We're the well I'm not really sure but we found this in a tomb under the ground and discovered a lost civilisation called the Zeffo. Anyway I'm Josh, that's Brittany and the strapping gentleman with the mullet is Steve, he's from 1968. And you are?” I says gesturing to the brunette 

“I'm Abbey, Abbey Smart.” She says offering her hand. “Adventurer and tomb explorer I was looking for the tomb you mentioned. Eliram does that name ring a bell?” She asks

“Yeah I found his bones in the tomb he gave me this.” I say gesturing to the totem “said we need to find the tomb of Vishanti in the Atacama desert.” Then I pushed back the shrub and it was sheer drop “once more unto the breach dear friends.” I says stepping over the edge

“Josh!” they yell

“I'm fine I'm okay I appeared to be in the desert.” I say yelling back through the portal. “Guys just jump, trust me I'll catch you I promise.” Then three sets of screams could be heard. “Told you I'd catch you.” I say they shoot me dirty looks

We look at the sign “welcome to hell. 71 residents.” Then a shot rang out in the dark and we ducked behind a low wall. “This fucker again.” I say looking at the bastard who killed my friend wearing Spurs they clink against the stone of the ground. He fires his pistol again and I see a revolver hanging from the wall. “Pass me that gun.” I whisper Steve passes it to me and walks out from the wall and stands to face him. He holsters his pistol. Steve tosses me the belt and holster and puts them on and holsters my own pistol. We stare each other down and then I draw. I miss his face but I knock his mask off. “Ben?” I says looking at the man who I thought was dead was standing there

“Who the hell is Ben?” Looking at me, no recognition crossing his face. I fired a second shot which sailed past his ear then the weapon jammed with all my might I threw it at him. I hit him square in the nose

“Run!” I yell. We sprint hard heading for the rocks suddenly a shot rang out across the lone plains and a sharp shooting pain goes up my leg one minute I'm running the next I'm rolling tumbling in the dust. “Shit!” I yell

Then he appeared right in front of me his arm whirs up with a charge I roll to the left as the weapon fired I pick myself up and dust myself off running into the cavern “he’s a cyborg.” I say panting

“A what?” Steve says

“He’s a cyborg, a human with robot augmentation.” I say

“So is this it then?” I ask

“Yep but there’s one problem.” Steve says gesturing to the caved in the entrance.

“Stand back.” I say pushing everyone back. “I’m the boss. I’m the boss. I’m the boss!” I yell pushing the rubble

As I did there was woman lying on the other side realising who it was Brittany rushed over

“Brittany who is this?” Steve ask gesturing to the woman on the floor

“This is my wife.” Brittany says shooting Steve a dirty look.

“Is she by any chance fiery natured?” I ask kneeling by Brittany 

“Yeah. Why?” She says confused

“Because the totem might be the only way to save her.” I say sprinting off “Abbey with me.” I say

In the inner sanctum of the tomb

“I know your CIA. I know because that’s the standard Sig Sauer P226. I should know cause I was carrying mine before all this started.” I say

“Alright my name's Abbey Smart Ex-Navy SEAL I was sent to investigate strange goings on in this area.” She says

“Well you certainly found them. Josh Whyatt. Ex-Delta force.” I says sticking my hand out 

“Delta force you say. You wouldn’t happen to know Jack Dalton?” She asks

“Yeah. You wouldn’t happen to know Steve McGarret?” I ask in return

“Yeah he’s in charge of the Five-0 task force in Hawaii.” She says

“Well we found it.” I say nearly walking off the edge we make the short jump onto the sarcophagus as it shakes then Ben appears in front of us. “Abbey give me your gun?” I say

“Why?” She asks

“No time for questions. No I’m about to do something incredibly stupid and dangerous when I do grab the vine on sarcophagus.” I say aiming the gun at chain in the far left corner held together with vines I fire and the chain breaks and Ben falls and we both grab the vines as the sarcophagus rest vertically from the the two top chains

Then I punch the glass at it fell I swung in a grabbed the fire totem and pulled it out it stung for a second and then cooled down

We climb back up the vines “we go it.” I say as I put the gem round her neck and Santana sits up right and screams

“Welcome back to the land of the living Mrs Lopez-Pierce.” I say pulling her to her feet

“Honey who are the crazy people and what with the catman and the magic baubles?” Santana asks

“Right introductions. I'm Josh Whyatt. Ex CIA and apparent superhero. To my right is Abbey Smart. Also Ex CIA. And to my left is Stev Harrington. He's a soldier from 1968.” I say. Then we saw Ben crash through the wall. “And that is my friend who I thought was dead but is actually about to kill us. Run!” I yell as we run back the way we came only to find that he’d lined it with explosives where we were grown off our feet. I was sent spinning into a hole in the ground. “Oh come on!” I yell as I got sliding over the edge of the cliff I land with a thud at the bottom of a pit. “Ouch.” I say wincing as I try to stand on my left leg then I pull a small can out of a backpack lying on the ground. “Liquid nitrogen.” I say looking at the label before I spray it on my knee. “So much better.” I say and then I noticed a dull ache in my shoulder. I spray what’s left of the can on my shoulder then I roll my shoulder and then look at the wall “that’s not something I can climb.” I say looking up at the top it’s at least 30 metres 35 metres up then I look back at the back pack there wasn’t any climbing axes in there but there were some pitons and a length of rope in there

“I can do this.” I say breathing in and out and then begin to climb putting the pitons in at regular intervals one point I slipped off the wall and landed where the last piton I stuck in the wall. As I reached the top I pulled myself up 

Then I saw Ben standing there with a gun pointed to Steve’s head “don’t shoot!” I yell, throwing my hands up.

“I’m not gonna shoot not until you have know complete desperate.” He says hitting Steve on the back of the head and running out of the tomb

Then the wall of the cave blows in and it reveals a portal picking Steve up. I throw him over my shoulder and take off down the corridor calling out to the other “in here.” I hear Abbey say

“Come on there’s a portal.” I say going back down the corridor the three women right on my heels as I jump through the portal I was spat out on an island in the middle of a lake. “Great. A lake.” I say setting Steve on the floor resting against a tree as I take off into the night needing to clear my head so as to sum things up. My previously dead best friend is a murderous psychopathic cyborg who wants me to know complete despair and apparently everything I know is a lie and I’m a superhero? Right so on a scale of one to ten pretty good all things considered


	3. A wet world aches for the beat of a drum

Chapter 4 a wet world aches for the beat of drum

I land back on the ground “right well based on the lake I’m gonna take a gander at the water totem.” I say landing nexts to the other there’s no way we can swim down there. So I’m guessing there’s a cache of oxygen tanks or rebreathers around her somewhere I’m gonna do another fly over and have a look.” I say before taking off again then I saw in the middle of a clearing I swoop down and land next to it. It was padlocked and I popped the shield swinging round I busted the padlock and flipped up the lid and pulled out 6 rebreathers I flew back to the group

“So who fancies a swim?” I say landing on the ground

“I’ll go.” Brittany says appearing from behind the tree in her underwear I hand her a rebreather as I pull off my t-shirt jacket and jeans and stand on the cliff edge and slip the rebreather into my mouth. I back up slightly and run and jump off the edge and drop into a flawless dive. As the water comes rushing up to meet me I hit it at speed and then I broke the surface again as my natural boyance took over I turned myself over in the water and began to swim down then something came into view under the water was unclear but it looked like a city I pointed to it and Brittany seemed to understand

When we arrived at the gates they seemed to open on instinct as if they knew we should be here as they closed all the water was removed from the chamber. I push my hair out of my eyes and take a stock of my surroundings. “Right this must’ve been Zeffo's version of Atlantis.” I say looking at the carving on the walls

“Is that Poseidon?” Brittany asks pointing at the crowned creature with a trident and a crown holding back the waves 

“I would imagine so. And I would imagine that is the water totem we are looking for.” I point to something around his neck

We ventured into the twist maze of glass corridors where we could see the fish all around us then I stopped dead in my tracks. I heard the whir of diver propulsion vehicles. We run the length of the corridor as we see ten men end the chamber we had entered from. “I count ten men.” I say

“What’s the plan?” Brittany asks

“No plan. Just gonna improvise. So a quick and dirty plan I cause a distraction gets them to chase and lead them on a wild goose chase. Meanwhile you find the water totem. I will meet you back here in 20 minutes if I’m not here you leave without me. Do you understand?” I say

“Yep.” Brittany answers

“Hey ugly!” I yell banging a length of pipe against the walls. “Come and get me!” I yell as I take off running as I do I hear at least 9 sets of feet chasing after me. I turn a corner and run into mercenary 10 and I push his rifle into his face and take it for myself as several shape charges once I'm clear of the mercenaries. I set the shape charges along the glass tunnel. 

“They you are.” The lead mercenary grunts

“Oh no you got me.” I say as he stalks towards me then I detonate the shape charges and blow a hole in the glass ceiling as water cascades in. “Tiny flaw in the plan.” Then I push myself off with the wind totem I pushed myself to the original chamber almost collided with Brittany. “Did you get it?” 

She holds up a blue stone on a silver chain. “Yeah I got it.”

“Yeah good cause we gotta go.” I say pointing to the wall of water moving towards us

“I just blew out a glass corridor. It's not my fault that the Zeffo didn’t build their tombs with bulkheads.” I say grabbing a diver propulsion vehicle as we wait for the area to flood as it does the door bust off we swim up to the surface as we float up to the top of the cliff and air dry ourselves with the totem.

“Did you get it?” Abbey asks

“Yeah now I’m of the thinking that a portal should’ve formed. Ahh there it is.” I say pointing to the portal. “Come on Steve.” I say to the slightly confused mullet sporting older man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly shorter but the next one is monster


	4. The Lazarus Experiment

Chapter 5 the Lazarus experiment

We land at the base of a mountain. “Mount Olympus.” I say “now if I remember correctly the entrance is right around… here it is.” I say throwing my hands up at a pair of statues in front of a giant set of stone double doors. “Right then let's have a look.” I say pushing the giant double doors open with a powerful gust 

We arrived at the inner tomb. I opened up the sarcophagus with a hammer that was lying around. I picked up the green gem. I inspected it and suddenly one of the walls blew off we’re all thrown off our feet and the gem was thrown from my hand. I spun across the dirt and landed at one of the mecencersies feet. He picked it up and handed it to the old man on a cane. “This is the artifact we’ve been looking for.” 

“Then I’ll get my money?” The man ask with a think Irish accent

“Not exactly.” The man says pulling gun out and shooting the Irish man.

Hours later

“Owww I groan   
“No I’m sorry he’s got the totem we’ve gotta find him.” I say flicking on the television 

“Hang on that’s my sister.” Brittany says

“And the man from the tomb.” I say

“Tonight I’m going to change what it means to be human.” The man on the telly says as I get up and walk out of the room

“I’m sorry, did he just say he’s gonna change what it means to be human?” I say sticking my head back round the door

Santana Brittany and I walk down the street. “Black tie everytime I wear this something bad always happens.” I say adjusting the my cufflinks 

“That’s not the outfit, that's just this team.” Santana says as the three of us walk down the street

“No it is both this suit and ya I wore this when Abbey and I where in Bali routine extraction ended up in a firefight with 20 Japanese Yakuza thugs. Was not pretty.” I say. “Abbey we good on comms?” I say

“You’re all good, your names are on the guest list.” Abbey say

“Sir ma’am’s names?” The security guard asks

“I’m Mr Whyatt representing the Whyatt consortium.” I say

“And we’re the Lopez-Pierces in charge of the research and development of Lopez-Pierce incorporate.” Santana says

“Guys suggestions just mingle. Blend in.” I say

“Good call.” They both say

I walk up to the machine in the middle of the room. “Guys we’ve got a big problem.” I say

“That’s…” Brittany says

“A Hypersonic Waveform Manipulator. Yes.” I say. “Remember when I said very few things could crack the totems.” I say

“Is Hypersonic Waves one of them?”  
Santana asks

“Yes.” I answer

The lights dim and a very frail mood man walks out onto the floor. “Ladies and Gentlemen I am Professor Richard Lazarus and tonight I’m going to perform a miracle! It is I believe the most important advancement since Rutherford split the atom. The biggest leap since Armstrong stepped foot on the moon. Tonight you will watch and wonder. But tomorrow, you will wake to a world that has changed forever.” He says as he steps inside the capsule

A bright blue light emanates from it then an alarm starts blaring “something wrong. It’s overloading.” I say

I jump over the counter and pull the sonic screwdriver from my inside jacket pocket and start sonickng thing some shouted “get him away from those controls 

“If this thing goes up it’ll take the whole building with it is that what you want? Santana hold that button down for ten seconds and then stop and then pull that lever down.” I say as I scramble back over and pull out a large wire. “Get it open!” I yell

Brittany pulls the door open and a younger man wearing the same green jewel stepped out. “Ladies and Gentlemen. I am Richard Lazarus. I am 76 years old. And I am reborn.” He says

“It can’t be the same guy. It’s impossible. It’s a trick.” Santana says

“Oh I really wish it were. But it’s not, he's just changed what it means to be human.” I say coming to stand next to her

“Let’s go have a private chat with Professor Lazarus. But first I’m gonna give this to Brittany.” I say holding up the sonic screwdriver. 

“Good call.” She says

“Brittany hold on to this.” I say slipping the screwdriver into her purse

“Definitely. What are you and Santana gonna do?” She asks

“We’re gonna have a little chat with him.” I say walking back to Santana

“Energy deficit.” I say striding over. “Always happens with this kind of process.”

“You talk as if you see this kind of process everyday Mr…” Lazarus says

“Whyatt. And no not every day but I do have some experience in this particular field. Using Hypersonic Sound Waves to create a state of resonance. That’s inspired.” I say

“That’s not possible but you clearly understand the theory.” He says smirking 

“Enough to know you couldn’t have accounted for all the variables. And it nearly exploded you might as well have stepped into a blender” I say back “and you seemed to have cracked your emerald pendant.” I say pointing at the green jewel

“Ah well that’s the secret behind it all but that’s mine to keep.” He says arrogantly

I lean over and whisper in his ear. “I know your secret. You were there in Gaia’s tomb. I know because I was there too.” He walks away and kisses Santana’s hand. “Oh he’s way out of his depth. No idea the damage he could’ve done.”

“What now?” I hear Brittany ask over the comms

“Brittany keep an eye on Lazarus. Santana and I are gonna make use of the labs here.” I say

“Good thing I’ve just collected a DNA sample.” Santana says holding her knuckles up

“Santana Lopez-Pierce you are a star.” I say as we walk away

“Look at his DNA.” I say pointing at the screen then it fluctuates.

“Whoa did that just change?” Santana says

“Yep. Look, let's compare the totem from the picture we had and what it looks like now.” I say pulling the two pictures up and putting them side by side

“The jewels cracked.” Santana says point to to the crack in it

“He thought he’d found the holy grail and that when stepped inside the machine he’d unlock its secrets. But all he did was to release an evil spirit that is changing him.” I say. “Brittany, where are they going?” I ask

“They’re in Lazarus' office.” She says

“We’ll meet you up there.” I say

“So this is our Lord and saviours study. So where is he?” I say as we walk into the room.

“Oh my god.” Brittany says seeing a pair of dry up legs sticking out from the side of desk

“Is that Lady Thaw?” Santana ask

“Used to be. Just a shell now. Had all the life energy drained out of her like squeezing the juice out of an orange.” I say putting my glasses on.

“Lazarus!” Brittany says realisation crossing her face

“Could be. Almost definitely. Which means he’s changed already. Which means we should get ready for a fight. But we should stay incognito until we get him alone and then try and get the totem peacefully.” I say

“Let’s try back downstairs.” Santana says

As we rode the lift back down we began to search to party for Lazarus. 

“Lazarus has taken my sister Fran upstairs.” Brittany says

“Let’s go.” I say as we run back to the elevator bank.

“Where are they?” Santana asks

“Well Lazarus DNA is in flux, it'll give off an energy signature.” I say pulling out the sonic tells us he’s above us.

“But this is the top floor?” Brittany says

“The roof.” I say realisation crossing my face

“I find that nothing is ever quite exactly like you except there's always something to surprise you. ‘Between the idea and the reality, between the motion and the act…’” Lazarus says

“‘Falls the shadow’” I say finishing the Professor sentence.

“So the mysterious Mr Whyatt knows his Eliot. I’m impressed.” Lazarus says

“Brittany what are you doing here?” Fran asks

“Fran get away from him.” Brittany says

“What? Don’t tell me what to do.” Fran says

“Who would’ve thought you’d have time for poetry Lazarus, what with you being so busy defying the laws of nature and all? ” I say

“You’re right Mr Whyatt. One lifetime has been too short for me to do everything I’d like. How much more I’ll get done with two or three or four.” Lazarus says

“It’s not the time that matters, it's the person. Some people do more in 20 years than others do in 80.” Santana says

“But if it was the right person, what a gift that would be.” Lazarus says with same arrogance he’d carried when he swore nothing had go wrong with his device

“Or what a curse. Look at what you’ve done to yourself.” I say

“Who are you to judge me?” He says still arrogant

“Over here Fran.” Brittany says

“You have to spoil everything don’t you? EverytimeI find someone nice you have to find fault.” Fran says cross

“Fran, he's a monster.” Brittany says

“I know the age things a bit freaky but it works for Catherine Zeta Jones!” Fran says

“Run.” I yell before forming a wall of solid air. 

“I was gonna snog him.” Fran says as I sonic the door locking it.

“Security one. Security one.” Could be heard over the PA

“Fran, what's security one?” I ask

“And intrusion. Kill most of the power seals, the exits stops the lifts.” Fran answers

“He must be breaking through that door. We'll take the stairs. Santana you take the rear in a defensive position.” I say

“Why me?” She ask

“Because well the fire totem is a weapon. Now let’s move.” I say a crash was heard as the door was blown off its hinges. “He’s inside.” I say. “Fran is there another way out of here?” I ask

“There’s an exit in the corner but it to be locked by now.” Fran say

“Brittany setting 54 hurry.” I say throwing the screwdriver which she catches

“Listen to me! You people are in danger. You need to get out of here right now!” I yell

“Don’t be ridiculous. The biggest danger here is choking on an olive!” Someone yells

“I should imagine that might change your minds I say as Lazarus land in the reception like a wolf among sheep everyone scatters

Lazarus descends upon someone at the party. “No get away from her!” I yell as he drains the life energy from her. “Lazarus! Leave them alone! What’s the point? You can’t control it. The mutation is too strong. Killing those people won’t help you.” I say

“You’re a fool.” Santana says

“A vain old man who thought he could defy nature. Only nature got her own back didn’t she? You’re a joke Lazarus!” I yell

“A footnote in the history of failure!” Santana yells as we both take off running we run down a corridor as he climbs onto the ceiling still chasing us.

We quietly slip through the boiler and generator room. He chases us silently stalking us through the room. “It’s no good Mr Whyatt, Mrs Lopez-Pierce. You can’t stop me.” Lazarus says

“Is that the same arrogance you had when you told me and Mrs Lopez-Pierce that nothing had wrong with your device?” I say hiding among the pipes

“The arrogance is yours. You can’t stand in the way of progress.” Lazarus says

“You call feeding on innocent people progress? You’re delusional!” Santana says

“It is a necessary sacrifice!” He says

“That’s not your decision to make.” I say pointing to the door silently motioning her to run for it. Then the lights come back on. “Oh hello.” I say looking up at Lazarus looming over us we bolt for the door and run into a lab as I climb up to the light fixtures I pull out the wire and expose it as Santana pulls as many gas taps on a possible

The Lazarus bust in. “More hide and seek Mr Whyatt, Mrs Lopez-Pierce? How disappointing. Why don’t you come out and face me?” He says

“Have you looked in the mirror lately? Now why would we wanna face that hmm?” Santana says as we stand up we bolt for the far door as I flick the light switch on causing an explosion blasting Lazarus

We ran into Brittany in the hall. “What are you doing here?” I ask

“I heard the explosion guessed it was you two. I also guessed you might need this.” Brittany says handing me the sonic

“We blasted Lazarus.” I say

“Did you kill him?” She asks

“More sort of annoyed him I’d say.” Santana says

“What now we’ve just gone round in a circle.” Brittany says looking at the reception where we started

“Come on we can’t lead him outside. In the capsule.” I say opening the door to the capsule

“Are we hiding?” Santana asks

“No he knows we’re here but this is his masterpiece. I’m betting he won’t destroy it, not even to get at us.” I say

“But we’re trapped.” Brittany says

“Yeah, a slight wrinkle in the plan. But I’m gonna do what I do best.” I say reaching into jacket pocket

“What’s that?” Santana asks

“Improvise.” I say kneeling down on the floor of capsule

“I still don’t understand where that thing came from. Is it alien?” Brittany asks

“Possibly we don’t understand the science of the totems, we just wield them and direct them where they need to be used. So perhaps some Zeffo evolution that they rejected and locked in the totems until Lazarus cracked the totem and unlocked it. Nice shoes by the way you two.” I says as Lazarus turns the machine on

“Josh what’s happening?” Santana asks

“Sounds like he’s switched the machine on.” I say 

“And that’s not good is it?” Brittany asks

“Well I was hoping it was gonna take him a little bit longer to work out.” I say

“I don’t wanna hurry you.” Santana says

“I know. I know. Nearly done. I’m setting the capsule to reflect energy rather than receive it. I'm of the thinking that he's three times the size, cellular triplication. He’s three times the size and maybe it’ll stop him and let us get the totem.” I say

“Will that kill him?” Brittany asks 

“No idea.” I answer

“Oh we’re gonna end up like him.” Santana says

“Just one more. It really shouldn’t take that long to reverse the polarity. I must be a bit out of practice.” The machine stops and we open it to find Lazarus lying naked on the floor I remove the necklace from his neck and put it in my pocket

“Oh God. He seems so human again. It’s kind of pitiful.” Brittany said

“Eliot saw that too. ‘This is the way the world ends not with bang but a whimper.’ He saw a pitiful world and saw how it would end.” I say

“Oh Mrs Pierce we never finished our chat.” I say as she slaps me. “Always the mothers. Every fucking time.” I say rubbing my face. I tuned out the conversation but I picked up the words ‘spy’ and ‘blame’ but I did hear the crash “Lazarus, Back from the dead. I should have known really.” I say looking at the crashed ambulance 

“Hey it’s not your fault.” Abbey says

“Brittany take the totem and get it out of here and your sister.” I say pushing the green jewel into her hand

“Why?” She asks

“Cause I don’t wanna explain to your sister why her sister in law and her friend are about to put on cats suits and fight a 3 foot tall 8 foot long monster which is currently masquerading inside the skin suit of her former boss.” I say

“She can handle herself.” Brittany says thrusting the stone back into my hands

“Right come on then avanti.” I say running toward the cathedral.

“Is there a plan?” Santana asks as we run along.

“Yeah hypersonic sound waves an inspired idea. If we can get him into the bell tower and use the sound waves we may be able to kill him.” I say

“Rights. So you want us to play bait.” Brittany says 

“Yeah basically.” I say 

“Right this plan sucks.” Santana says

“I came here once a lifetime ago.”

“The blitz.” I say

“You’ve read about it.” He chuckles his back cracking

“I was there.” I say

“You’re too young.” He says looking at me

“So are you.” I say

“You’re so sentimental Mr Whyatt perhaps you are older than you look.” He says

“I’m old enough and I’ve seen enough of this world to know that a longer life isn’t always a better one.” I say

“Come on Lazarus.” Santana says as she and Brittany sprint for the bell tower

“Hypersonic sound waves inspired.” I say plugging in the sonic to the organ. As I play a loud tune I heard crash and crack as he hit the ground. Looking over the edge I see Lazarus lying on the ground on his back. I close his eyes and he reverts back to an old man. “Steve we got the Earth totem.”

“Alright see you soon man.” Steve says over comms.

“It might take while place is swarming with police and other emergency personnel.” I say

“I didn’t know you could play?” Brittany says hugging me

“Well when you do protective details on Kiss and Queen.” I say

“Mm. Especially about playing loud.” Santana says

“Sorry.” I said, putting my finger in my ear.

“Exactly.” Brittany says punching me in the shoulder.

“Let’s get out of here.” I say walking towards the cathedral door only to see about ten squads of cops standing outside the door. “Right hello. We were just going not where.” I say trailing off as the police officer pulls out a pair of handcuffs

“Dammit. I swear to God.” Brittany groans pointing her index finger at me as three officers arrest us


End file.
